candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Baroness
Minor appearances (Reality): Dreamworld: }}The Cherry Baroness is a character who is first encountered in the 33rd episode, Waffle Workshop. Before introducing level 471, she is stuck on top of a mound of candy, and demands Tiffi, calling her a "peasant", to get her down at once. After completing level 485, the Baroness is seen outraged by Tiffi requesting her to say "please" first. The Baroness gets so angry that she pounds down on all the candy below her, and manages to return to the ground. Tiffi congratulates her on getting down by herself, and the Baroness retorts with, "Whatever!" then walks away. She also appears in the 59th episode, Truffle Terrace. She plays an antagonising role, similar to the Bubblegum Troll. Before level 861, she steals Tomas' hat. She appears again in the 62nd episode, Polka Park. Before introducing level 906, her hair is stuck with bubblegum. After completing level 920, Tiffi uses a scissors to cut Cherry Baroness's hair to remove bubblegum, resulting in a new hairstyle. She appears in Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Day! She has her original hairstyle from Cherry Chateau. In the 98th episode, Divine Diner, she has very different hair and clothing style from original style on Cherry Chateau. In the 106th episode, Scrumptious Studio, she wears blue dress. In the 129th episode, Praline Pavilion, it was a rainy day, but she wants to go for a stroll around the Truffle Terrace. Therefore, Tiffi helps her by building a praline pavilion. In the 157th episode, Marzipan Meadow, some pesky leaves from the windy trees of Marzipan Meadow stuck onto the beautiful hairdo of Cherry Baroness. Tiffi uses her leaf blower to blow the leaves off the Cherry Baroness's hair. In the 184th episode, Pearly Parlor, Tiffi makes a portrait of Cherry Baroness to hide the broken mirror. In the 33rd Dreamworld episode, Extraordinary Estate, she has become Tiffi's maid, and serves her a large cherry. Trivia *She is the second character to have three different problems in all her appearances, the first character being Benny. *All Reality episodes that have her appearance (as a main character) are currently or formerly rated hard or higher. Most of them are very or extremely hard episodes. For example: **Waffle Workshop (Cherry Chateau) used to be hard-very hard, but after several nerfs, it became somewhat easy. **Truffle Terrace is rated hard. **Polka Park is medium, but was once rated hard-very hard. **Chocolate Chamber is hard. **Divine Diner is very hard. **Scrumptious Studio is hard. **Praline Pavilion is very hard. **Marzipan Meadow is extremely hard. **Pearly Parlor is extremely hard. (Impossible on Flash version due to glitch on level 2741) *She is the second episode character that has played an antagonising role. Gallery Reality= Cherrybaronessbefore.png|Cherry Chateau (before story) Cherrybaronessafter.png|Cherry Chateau (after story) EP 59 background 1.png|Truffle Terrace (before story) EP 59 background 2.png|Truffle Terrace (before story) - Stealing Tomas's hat Truffle Terrace-bg before Animating.gif|Truffle Terrace before story (animation) Truffle Terrace-bg after Animating.gif|Truffle Terrace after story (animation) Ep62before.png|Polka Park (before story) Ep62after.png|Polka Park (after story) Polka Park-bg before Animating.gif|Polka Park before story (animation) Polka Park-bg after Animating.gif|Polka Park after story (animation) EP95 Story.png|Peppermint Party EP98 Story.png|Divine Diner EP106 Story.png|Scrumptious Studio EP129 Story.png|Praline Pavilion EP157 Story.png|Marzipan Meadow EP184 Story.png|Pearly Parlor |-| Dreamworld= Extraordinary-Estate-Story.png|Extraordinary Estate Extraodinary Estate-bg Animating.gif|Extraodinary Estate (animation) |-| Icons= Character EP33.png|Character on map (Waffle Workshop, HTML5) Episode 33 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Cherry Chateau) Episode 33 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Cherry Chateau) Cherrychateau.png|Character seen on Cherry Chateau episode icon Cherry Baroness Episode 62 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Polka Park) Cherry Baroness Episode 98 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Divine Diner) Cherry Baroness Episode 98 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Divine Diner) Cherry Baroness episode 106 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Scrumptious Studio) Cherry Baroness episode 106 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Scrumptious Studio) Baroness episode 129 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Praline Pavilion) Episode 129 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Praline Pavilion) Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists